Jotaro Kujo
Jotaro Kujo 'is the main protagonist of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure's Part 3 Stardust Crusader. He also has a recurring role Part 4 and Part 6. Background Jotaro Kujo is the grandson of Joseph Joestar, the previous JoJo's protagonist. One day, Jotaro severely injured four gang members, which caused him to believe he was possessed by an evil spirit since he'd never shown the strength to do that before. After he turned himself to the police, his grandfather came and explained to him what was going on. Dio, the vampire adoptive brother of Joseph's grandfather Jonathan, has reawakened and gained a Stand, a manifestation of his personality that he can summon, and since Dio's head is attached to Jonathan's body, the rest of the Joestar bloodline awakened Stands on their own. However, Jotaro's mother also awakened a Stand, which was slowly killing her due to her inability to control it. This led to Jotaro, Joseph, and some other Stand users to travel to Egypt, defeat Dio, and save Jotaro's mom. Stats 'Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level ' (Able to trade blows with the likes of Jean Pierre Polnareff and Dio Brando, crushed diamond hard rock, scales to Josuke Higashikata and superior to Stone Free) 'Speed: Massively Faster Than Light '(Fought Silver Chariot to a standstill, can keep up with stands such as Killer Queen and Crazy Diamond, superior to Stone Free) 'Durability: Multi-City Block Level '(Able to take blows from the likes The World) 'Hax: Intangibility and Invisibility''' (Exclusive to Star Platinum), Phasing (Exclusive to Star Platinum), Time Manipulation (Via stopping time). '''Intelligence: Above Average '(Can plan strategies in order to beat his opponent, gained a marine biologist degree). 'Stamina: Very High (Can still keep on fighting despite gaining heavy injuries, still able to fight Dio Brando despite the incredible amount of damage he sustained). Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Star Platinum: '''Jotaro's close-range power-type stand. Like most stands, it is invisible and intangible to people that can't see stands, and can only be harmed by other stand users. Despite it being basic, it is considered to be one of the strongest and versatile stand. **'Superhuman Strength, Speed, and Durability''' **'Incredible Precision: '''Star Platinum has incredible precision, able to surgically remove parasitic buds out of a person's skulls with ease, drew a near realistic drawing of a small Egyptian fly despite it being from a dark, blurry photo, follow a card shuffle from J.D'Arby and memorize the entire new deck order. **'Star Finger:' A move in which Star Platinum can extend both its middle and index finger used to stab his opponents from afar. **'Time Stop:' An ability he somehow got during his battle against Dio and The World, similar to The World's special ability Star Platinum can halt time to a stop, allowing only Jotaro and Star Platinum to move within the stopped time. However, unlike The World's ability, it only lasts up to five seconds. Techniques None Notable Equipment None Notable Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Shattered a toilet with just a kick. *Punched Hierophant Green through a concrete ceiling. *Punched a shark out of a water. *Bended steel bars and ripped it apart. *Broke the Sword of Anubis, which was strong enough to cut down pillars. *Smashed through High Priestess' massive diamond-hard teeth. *Overpowered Alessi despite being turned into a kid. *Punched Steely Dan through a stone building. *Lifted a jeep full of people with one hand. *Traded blows with The World. Speed/Reactions *Caught bullets mid-air. *Pulled off a finger from Joseph's prosthetic hand before he even noticed. *Can throw punches thousand times in seconds. *Deflected Emerald Splash from Hierophant Green. *Caught multiple glass shards between its fingers midair. *Dug underground before anyone noticed while on fire. *Blocked multiple knives thrown by Dio. *Evenly matched Silver Chariot, who was fast enough to intercept a light beam. Durability/Endurance *Unfazed from having a ceiling fan lodged into his shoulder. *Withstood being restrained by red bind from Red Magician, which are hot enough to slice through train tracks. *Gets knocked into a fire hydrant with enough force to break it. *Took being launch across Cairo from The World. *Withstood being crushed a steamroller. *Took blows from The World. *Tanked getting stabbed by multiple knives. *Survives an explosion caused by Sheer Heart Attack. Skill/Intelligence *Has defeated many deadly stands throughout his journey from the likes of Dark Blue Moon, Wheel of Fortune, Strength, Geb etc. *Drove the D'Arby Brothers into a panic with his trickery. *Fought and defeated Dio Brando once and for all. *Defeated Yoshikage Kira. Powerscaling As the owner of one of the physically strongest stands in the series, Jotaro scales to the group in Part 3. He is able to match Silver Chariot and given that both Star Platinum and The World are near identical and traded blows for some long period of time, it is no surprise that Star Platinum scales to the World. In Part 4, Star Platinum should also scale to Crazy Diamond given the same stats in destructive potential and speed, also given that they both had a brief fight from the start of the series. In Part 6, Star Platinum should if not be superior to Jolyne's Stone Free stand, ranking higher in stats such as destructive potential than Stone Free. Weaknesses *If his stand takes damage, so will he. *If Star Platinum goes out of his range, it'll be weaker. *Time Stop only lasts for 5 seconds. Sources Character Profile Wiki (Backstory Only) Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Anime and Manga Series Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Shueisha Category:Multi-City Block Level Category:Invisibility Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Massively Faster than Light Category:Intangibility Users Category:Summoners